


Officially dead.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Goodbyes, One Shot, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: Set the end of season 5 episode 4: Loss.Alex wakes up to two FBI marshals standing around her bed.





	Officially dead.

'Hey, how you feeling?'

'Good, considering I was just shot,'

'We have to leave now,'

'Where are we going?'

'Ms Cabot, the rest of the world, including your friends thinks you are dead and it needs to stay that way,'

'Witness protection,'

Agent Hammond nods. 

'I can't even say goodbye,'

'No one can know that you are still alive,'

Jack offers Alex a hand, she takes it getting out of bed.

'Wait, I need to see Liv before I go,'

'That's not a good idea,' replies Jack.

'Either I see her or I don't go,'

Jack exhales a breath.

'Fine, I'll make a call,'

An hour later.

'How long?'

'We're on the move,'

'Wait,'

Olivia moves closer to Alex.

'Liv, what are you doing'

'I may never see you again,' 

Alex's eyes close involuntary as she feels Olivia's lips on her. They hug one last time before pulling apart.

'I love you,'

'I love you too,' replies Alex.

A tear drops from her eyes as the car drives away. 

'I guess the cat is out of the bag,'

'Liv, I have news for you, you work around detectives, everyone knows,'

She looks back at him eyebrows raised.

'Everyone?'

'I didn't say a word I promise,'

'Does the Captain know as well,'

'I don't know, if he does he hasn't said anything to me,' replies Elliot.

They get in the car.

'This may come back to haunt you,'

'I don't care,' replies Olivia. 


End file.
